<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A first time for everything by jaehyunismybias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740720">A first time for everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias'>jaehyunismybias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT smuts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ten, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten remembered the first time he put something up his ass, and from that moment on he swore never to put anything in there again.</p><p>Then he met Johnny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT smuts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten remembered the first time he touched himself. It was an exciting, pleasurable encounter. It was also sloppy, messy and fast.</p><p>He had been curious, you see. His friends were in no way shy when it came to talking about their expeditions in the bedroom.  Porn, sex and jacking off was something that was bound to be discussed by teenage boys.</p><p>Not having any experience in those matters Ten got curious and wanted to try. What was the worst thing that could happen?</p><p>Well, for a fact one thing. He came so hard and so unexpectedly that he stained his, at the time black sheets, and his dumbass didn't understand to clean it off immediately.</p><p>He received the lecturing of a lifetime the next time his mother was doing laundry. But who could really blame her? She thought her, seemingly innocent 15-year-old boy was having sex, not letting it cross her mind that there were other ways to achieve orgasms than by having intercourse.</p><p>Ten made sure to remove the cum-stains with warm water in the future. He had just found his new favourite thing to do in his past-time.</p><p>At the age of 17, Ten finally thought of doing something new. His weekly whacking sessions had grown boring in the span of 2 years, and he finally took the step to do something new.</p><p>Not owning a dildo or anything of that sort, Ten had to use his imagination. God forbid that they had anything remotely close to sexual in their Christian household. No, no.</p><p>So Ten resorted to using his hand. In the videos he'd watch he would see how the men getting fucked were writhing in pleasure at the feeling of a thick cock going in and out of them.<br/>Ten also wanted to feel that. He knew that his lanky fingers could never measure up to a dick, but size didn't matter, right?</p><p>So the next time the house was empty, he stripped, laid down in his bed, opened a tab for porn on his computer and started jerking off. Instead of finishing off there, he let himself stay hard, while lubing up his fingers.</p><p>He was nervous. Many say that the first time hurts.</p><p>He began by pushing one finger through the tight heat, and after a while he added more fingers. After a while he grew impatient. Why wasn't anything happening?<br/>It was supposed to be mind-blowing. It was supposed to massage his prostate like a hammer hitting a nail.</p><p>It didn't do a thing. In fact, Ten noticed how his erection started going limp for being neglected for so long.</p><p>He angrily pulled his fingers out in frustration and got up to wash his hands before going to bed angry, swearing never to put anything inside him again.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Come on, Ten! You HAVE to come! It's a once in a life-time happening, literally!" Taeyong, his best friend, nagged him. Ten only sighed.</p><p>For the past 45 and a half minutes he'd been listening to him begging Ten to come to Jung Jaehyun's party. Ten couldn't with words explain how much he did not want to attend. They were sitting in the school cafeteria, and Ten was damn close to throwing his plate of soup in the others face.</p><p>"No! I don't want to. Every goddamn person in this school is going to be there, including all the jerks I hate!" Ten retorted, knitting his eyebrows together in annoyance while crossing his arms over his chest. But Taeyong's parents didn't teach their son to give up easily, on anything. That also included Ten's stubborn ass.</p><p>"Exactly! Every person from school has been invited! You know how Jaehyun and his friends only hang out with the rich and annoying ones, and now he throws a party to include everyone..." Taeyong says, finishing his sentence dreamily.</p><p>Ten groaned and rolled his eyes at his friend. "That's the point, jerk. Suddenly the rich kid decides to play humble and caring towards those who don't reach his standards. That means everyone will actually go there, and then suddenly everyone will think of him as a god. He's gonna get even worse from there, believing he's some goddamn saint! And are you actually fucking serious? Stop dreaming about him already... You've been at it for 2 years and he hasn't looked at you once." Ten said, letting all his frustration pour out at once, and then breathed out sharply.</p><p>Taeyong only rolled his eyes and replied "That's another reason to go, Ten. He might finally notice me with how good I look like when the two of us enter his party tonight."</p><p>Ten wanted to smack his friend, but had finally no choice but to comply, since the two of them could actually be arguing for hours. Believe Ten when he says so, he learned it the hard way.</p><p>"Who knows, maybe you will get some dick too... God knows you need it." Taeyong continued, getting a jab in the ribs afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>After school Ten and Taeyong went to the latter's house to take some of his stuff, before going to Ten's place. They ate and got ready, much to Ten's great displeasure. Ten had to remind himself that Taeyong would treat him to sushi for this to stay calm.</p><p>Their outfits were simple but flattering. They looked rich in their matching silky shirts tucked into their ripped jeans. Ten even allowed the other to put a bit of makeup on him, and lastly he styled his hair back and put on a choker. Taeyong playfully whistled when he saw Ten as the latter came out of his bathroom, "You know, for someone who doesn't want to come to the party, you sure look like someone who wants to get their brains screwed out.."</p><p>Ten rolled his eyes but blushed at the compliment behind the words. "Don't be silly, Yong... Besides, if I'm being forced to go there, I might as well look presentable..." He responded. Taeyong had moved to the mirror, starting to apply his own makeup. He was so going to help his dick-deprived friend get laid.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Jaehyun's house, Ten immediately felt like going back to his own, cleaning of his makeup, putting on comfortable clothes and crawling under his fluffy blanket with a nice movie to fall asleep to.</p><p>The house blasted deafening music. Drunk boys and girls were sitting on the porch, walking in and out of the house, dancing, smoking weed, making out. Ten felt sick to the stomach.</p><p>"Taeyong, this was a bad idea. We're leaving. Now." Ten demanded, already turning around to walk back where they came from. Ten could easily walk home from here, since he lived a few blocks to the right from here.</p><p>"Shut up, pussy. We're going in. You don't see them fussing about leaving, do you?" Taeyong panned, pointing towards the few kids that were considered as "nerds" in school, who were currently smoking either weed or something else highly intoxicating.</p><p>Ten frowned but didn't protest when his friend took his hand and dragged him inside, suddenly shoving two drinks in his hands. Ten didn't even want to know where he got them from that fast.</p><p>"Ten, if you don't leave this place drunk of your ass, I'm telling everyone what happened at Jongin's birthday party 5 years ago..." Taeyong threatened, speaking rather casually about one of Ten's most anguishing memories. Ten didn't even question Taeyong's threat. He knew better than not to take it seriously. It was by no mistake that a few shots of Yuta and Sicheng having sex in the locker-room "somehow had leaked" to the whole school after the couple had publicly made fun of him.</p><p>Tip for life: Don't fuck with Lee Taeyong. He was nasty.</p><p>Ten chugged his two beers in one go and already reached for the third one, making Taeyong smirk in victory. "Atta boy."</p><p> </p><p>The thing about getting drunk is that the process of it is very frustrating. Sometimes Ten wanted to be lightweight, so the alcohol would start working faster, and he wouldn't need to spend much money on drinks or time in the bathroom.</p><p>But when you're a person like Ten, you start drinking and drinking and drinking, not feeling the alcohol working at all. Then suddenly bang, your eyesight gets blurry, your balance gets worse, and many things either stop bothering you, or you get super emotional about something.</p><p>This was the case for Ten anyway. He had been drinking for an hour, non-stop. But unlike the other teens, he wasn't on the dance floor having fun. He was sitting on a couch in the corner of the living-room, accompanied by a couple making out and a girl, very talkative at that, who was trying to get Ten interested in... mature content between the two of them.</p><p>The girl was sitting on her knees on the couch, facing Ten, asking him questions and casually talking. Meanwhile Ten was struggling to listen, too occupied on figuring out who the person Taeyong was grinding up on was. He couldn't really tell, other than that the man was tall, had broad shoulders and he had his hands on Taeyong's hips.</p><p>Ten, having forgotten the girl’s presence, stood up and walked towards the couple. Every time he blinked he felt his head spinning, and with every step he felt his body sway a little too much to the left or right. </p><p>Not thinking too much about disturbing, what would have been seen as foreplay in the eyes of a sober person, Ten reached forward to pull his friend away from the other man's grasp. The taller man voiced out a low "What the fuck?". Taeyong was surprised at first, but when he saw it was Ten he scowled and slurred</p><p>"What the fuck?" he mirrored Jaehyun's question, not bothering to remove his hands from the other's pecs where he felt the other man up.</p><p>The son of a bitch did it. He got Jaehyun's attention, just like he had hoped.</p><p>Ten, not nearly as drunk as Taeyong, chuckled when he noticed the desperate need in the other's eyes. He knew that look all too well. That was the look of a Jaehyun-smitten person. And a horny one.</p><p>"Won't you come spend some time with me? I'm bored, Yong..." Ten said, struggling to stand still. But it was like his words went unheard since the tall man had pulled Taeyong into a passionate kiss the second Ten let go of him. He didn't know if Taeyong was lucky or unlucky to be Jaehyun's victim tonight but decided to let it be. He would talk to his best friend tomorrow about it if he'd still remember to.</p><p>“Never mind, then…” He grumbled as he didn't get the attention he wanted from his friend and left them where they were, glued to the dance floor and each other.</p><p>Ten got out of the house, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the air change into one of a fresh, warm breeze and heard crickets in the long grass. The night was clear and bright under the millions of stars and a half-moon. He sat down on the fairly empty porch, full drink still in hand and took a long drink of if. He sighed. It wasn't fun to party with people you barely knew, and less fun to know that your best friend had abandoned you for dick. Ten sighed again, and got startled when he heard a voice behind him, addressing him.</p><p>"Bored much?"</p><p>Ten looked to the source of the voice and saw a tall, handsome boy with broad shoulders and a mahogany colored hair. He recognized him as one of Jaehyun's friends. Ten smiled and looked back to his drink, contemplating on downing it in one go and going for another.</p><p>"You could say that."</p><p>The man approached him and sat down beside him, having a drink of his own in his hand. He glanced at Ten and felt his lips curling into a small smirk. "So what's a pretty boy like you doing alone here? Shouldn't you be inside dancing to get the boredom out of you or do you always sit around moping when something doesn't amuse you?" The man said, making Ten blush softly. No one had ever called him pretty, well no one was that straightforward about it anyway. Let alone a man as good looking as this.</p><p>He had seen him many times, too many to count really. He was Jaehyun's best friend, and part of the basketball team. He was also, rumor had it, quite popular with the ladies and boys of the school. Ten appreciated the other's attention, but knew he was far from the only one who had gotten such compliments this night.</p><p>"I was forced to come here by my friend, who's currently busy with shoving his tongue down Jung Jaehyun's throat..." Ten groaned at the image of it again and took a sip of his drink again. The man chuckled at Ten's misery and gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder.</p><p>"What about you? Why are you joining me in my depressed moping? A guy like you would have guys and girls swooning over himself by now, at a party like this." Ten said, trying to cover his boredom with a question of genuine interest. He didn't know where the bold, yet indirect, compliment to the other's features came from. He blamed it on the drinks.</p><p>The man chuckled again, a sound that made Ten's heart flutter, and stated, "Are you implying that I'm either so handsome that everyone wants a piece of me, or are you trying to say that I look like the type of person you find at every party, trying to get in everyone's pants?"</p><p>The man's voice was amused, and he looked at Ten with interest. Ten laughed lightly and took a sip of his drink again before letting his eyes shift to the handsome one beside him. "However you choose to see it".</p><p>The man never stopped smiling and spoke, this time with an answer, "I guess I don't find the people inside as amusing as you. I was bored too."</p><p>The man's playful smile reached his eyes, which never left Ten's chestnut ones. Ten rolled his eyes playfully. "Wow. You must be really bored in that case", to which they both chuckled.</p><p>"Luckily you we're here to save my night." The man said with a wink of his eye, before emptying the rest of his drink in his mouth in one go. Ten laughed, finding the situation mildly ironic. Something in the way the tall man looked at him intrigued him. His eyes held amusement, interest, anticipation and something else which Ten couldn't pinpoint.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad someone appreciates my presence" Ten said, also taking a last swig of his drink before throwing the red cup somewhere on the lawn. He imagined it hitting a target shaped like Jaehyun and Taeyong.</p><p>The man didn't take his eyes of off Ten under the whole time, not even when Ten faced the man again. </p><p>"I'm Johnny" the taller introduced himself. Ten knew this. Everyone knew of Johnny. But he was not going to come across as everyone else to this man.</p><p>"I'm Ten."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten's head collided harshly with the door of his room as Johnny pushed him against it, the taller easily taking control over the smaller one. Although he was drunk and mostly numb all over, he was hyper aware of every inch of skin that became exposed by Johnny's curious hands.</p><p>Ten was hyper aware of how sensually the taller's tongue slid against his own tongue, and how Johnny's massive hands were groping at his thighs and ass. It felt good. He had never even kissed anyone before now, and hoped he didn't suck at it, so he simply held his mouth open slightly open and moved his tongue carefully around Johnny's, letting the latter do the rest.</p><p>He couldn't suppress the moan that left his mouth when he felt Johnny's crotch suddenly grinding against his, and let his hands travel up and down Johnny's back while kissing him hard, as if to try to get the taller closer to him than he already was. It was hot - hotter than he could've ever imagined being pushed into a hard surface would be.</p><p>To Johnny, Ten's voice was like music, and his whole being was like a vinyl-record. It had to be treated with delicacy, otherwise he wouldn't sound right when played. Luckily for Johnny, he had a bit of experience in these matters so he knew where his touch would feel the nicest.</p><p>Johnny moved his lips down to Ten's neck and started sucking on the delicate skin. Ten enjoyed the feeling of the other's tongue on him. It was so sensual, so arousing that Ten couldn't help himself again when he let out a few, a bit louder, moans. </p><p>After a while the clothes restricting them from doing much became annoying. Both of them groaned in relief when their tight pants were out of the picture, along with their shirts (Ten's having been ripped apart before discarded somewhere on the floor). When they had nothing but their underwear in, Ten couldn't help the whimper that left his mouth when his eyes wandered down to the other's, very prominent, hard on. They were both breathless from the making out, their hairs disheveled and their cheeks red from arousal.</p><p>Johnny noticed Ten's lingering gaze on his manhood and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Wanna suck it?" he boldly asked. Ten, who didn't have any experience in these things, shuddered under Johnny's dominating gaze and voice, and found himself nodding at the others question subconsciously. One of his wishes was about to become reality.</p><p>"Go ahead." Johnny spoke softly. By Ten's tense demeanor, he could tell that the boy was nervous.</p><p>Ten lowered himself slowly to his knees, shifting his eyes between Johnny's lustful gaze and his clothed dick. He was nervous. The only dick he had ever seen and touched was his own, and he was afraid that he would do something wrong. He felt how the alcohol had slightly drained from his body, and everything suddenly seemed more clear than ever.</p><p>In despite of this, he pushed away his doubtful thoughts and moved to take off Johnny's underwear. He gripped the hem of his boxers and hesitantly pulled them down, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets when he came face to face with the large dick. The only dick he had ever seen like that had been in a porno.</p><p>Ten simply stared in awe, unable to make the first move. Johnny smiled, being very patient with the boy. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked softly, playing with a few strands of Ten's hair. The smaller one shook his head. He was certain Johnny would leave now.</p><p>"It's okay. I'll guide you." Johnny said and reached out for Ten's hand, who took it carefully.</p><p>Johnny led Ten's hand to his dick and wrapped it around it, holding Ten's hand in his own in attempt to guide him. Ten swallowed hard at the feeling of Johnny's heavy girth in his, seemingly small, hand. The sight made Johnny smirk a little. He loved when his partners were so much smaller than him in size - it made him feel big and strong, more masculine. Like he was the alpha.</p><p>"Move your hand slowly, up and down. However you want to really. I'm pretty sure you know how a hand job works, right?," Ten blushed more and nodded. "Then you use your tongue to lick and play with it while you suck it. But be careful with your teeth." Johnny said, inhaling softly when Ten started moving his hand experimentally.</p><p>Ten wanted to please Johnny, he really did. So he tested the grounds by sticking his long tongue out, licking the cock from its base to the tip. Johnny drew in a sharp breath and moved his hands to Ten's hair and continued to play with the soft strands. The sight of Ten sucking his girth was beautiful - it would certainly fuel his wet-dreams for a week or two.</p><p>Feeling more confident in himself, Ten proceeded to take the whole thing in his mouth (well, at least what he could fit) and moved his hands down by the base and Johnny's balls like he told him to. He gagged and released an unintended sound, but ignored the feeling in favor of pleasing Johnny further. He looked up at the taller, who seemed to like what he as doing.</p><p>His eyes were a little glazed as he looked at Ten, pushing his hand through the smaller's hair softly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Ten started bobbing his head up and down, slowly and careful not to scrape the cock with his teeth, while he looked up at the pleasured face of his partner. He circled his tongue around the best he could and moved it to lap at the slit once in a while, knowing that it was a sensitive spot.</p><p>"Hmm... You're a natural, baby" Johnny moaned lowly, subconsciously bucking his hips into the tight heat making Ten gag.</p><p>Ten felt the tears prickling at his eyes but continued non the less. He enjoyed pleasuring the other, so much that he almost forgot his own aching hard on, raging against his tight boxers.</p><p>"Get up" Johnny said after a good while making Ten stop, pulling his mouth off the dick with a pop.</p><p>Johnny looked at the beautiful boy as he got up on his feet, and felt his dick twitching at the sight of teary eyes, swollen lips and drool running down his chin while he stared back at Johnny with the most beautiful bedroom-eyes.</p><p>"You have no idea how much you turn me on right now, baby..." Johnny groaned, pulling the other into a fiery kiss. While kissing, Johnny moved his hands from the others neck down, down, down 'til he reached the hem of his boxers. </p><p>Ten could feel his heart beating hard against his rib-cage, and was sure Johnny could feel it too. He hope he didn't. </p><p>But the other simply smiled that sexy smile of his and proceeded to remove the last piece of clothing separating them from experiencing each other fully. Ten shivered, feeling the cold air crashing on his dick as his boxers fell down to his ankles. His breath hitched when he felt warmth enveloping his neglected dick, and he moaned a little louder than necessary, when the big hand around it started moving up and down at an agonizing pace. </p><p>"Oh..." Ten moaned, his voice having been raised a pitch. The only hand that had ever been on his dick was his own, so the feeling of another's hand on him was much better than he could have imagined.</p><p>He hadn't noticed that Johnny had sucked on a few of his fingers and coated them with spit, and was now moving them towards his hole. Ten hissed suddenly, feeling something intrude his body. He knew the feeling all too well, and he knew he wasn't going to like the rest of this as much. But for Johnny, he would try. He wouldn't want to disappoint the other.</p><p>Johnny watched the other's facial expressions warily while two of his fingers seemed to be searching for something deep inside of the Thai boy. Ten tried to ignore the intruding feeling, and tried to focus on the way Johnny still was moving his other hand around his cock. It felt so good, that after a while he was able to ignore the burn in his ass.</p><p>Unable to form words, Ten opened his eyes and simply looked at his partner, who seemed to be staring into his soul. The intensity of his eyes on him made something in him switch. He was so close, so damn close, and he needed to tell Johnny that now.</p><p>"J-Johnny I'm clo- holy shit-". Ten came. Hard. He had felt Johnny's fingers strike something deep within him, and he had now coated them both in a thick amount of come.</p><p>Johnny simply smirked, not stopping his fingers inside the younger. "Found it..."</p><p>Ten shivered and felt his knees buckle under him. Johnny took the hint and wrapped his arm around the small waist to hold him up. He continued stretching the other with scissoring motions, while Ten groaned from the over-stimulation.</p><p>"Shh, baby. We're not done yet." Johnny growled, before pressing a passionate kiss on the other's swollen lips again. And Ten believed every word. He could feel Johnny's thick cock poking his hipbone, and he felt excited all over again.</p><p>He kissed the other back with as much passion and lust as before, and reached down to grab the other's cock. Johnny moaned at the feeling and thrust his hips into the smaller's hand. The Thai boy had made him unexpectedly hard and needy. He wanted his release, and soon.</p><p>"I'm gonna fuck you now, baby, okay?" he groaned into the other's ear while pulling out his fingers. Ten moaned. Hearing Johnny say something as sexy as that made him feel his arousal starting to stir again. "Do it, John~" Ten moaned back, and was suddenly turned around aggressively. Johnny pushed him against the wall hard and Ten felt his cheek being squished by the wall and Johnny's powerful grip on his neck.</p><p>He heard Johnny spit into his hand, before he coated his dick with the saliva. Seconds later he felt something way thicker pushing against the rim of his asshole, and he moaned. He couldn't see, but he could imagine what it looked like, and he felt his cock twitch in excitement.</p><p>With a bit more struggle, hence the lack of lubrication, Johnny slowly managed to push his whole dick inside the tight warmth, and he released a loud, low moan once he completely bottomed out. "Oh my god.... How can someone be this tight...." Johnny wondered, but didn't really expect an answer, since Ten was in a great deal of pain. It's, after all, not everyday you get penetrated by a seven inch cock. He had sworn never to put something up his ass again, and there he was, with the biggest dick he'd ever seen, stretching him wide.</p><p>It would take ages for Ten to get used to the size of Johnny, so he simply groaned slowly "M-move... B-but carefully..."</p><p>Johnny thanked the gods silently, completely sure that if he had to withstand another 30 seconds of not moving, he'd lose his mind. So he started grinding against Ten's ass, loving the feeling of friction on his cock, and he let himself release a low moan, making sure to do it in Ten's ear, before he started kissing the back of the Thai boy's neck.</p><p>"So big, baby... " Ten moaned, the pain slowly but surely subsiding.</p><p>Johnny was well aware of the fact that he was big, but hearing Ten saying it like that made him feel so proud. So he started pushing his hips a little more, feeling himself already a step closer to his release as he saw the way his dick disappeared and then reappeared in Ten's ass. It was so sexy.</p><p>It didn't take long from here until Ten was moaning louder for the other, as his prostate would get massahed every now and then by a particularly sharp thrust aimed over it.</p><p>"Ho-ly shit, Joh-nny~~ So g-good~!" Ten moaned, his every word being punctuated by a sharp thrust. Ten was beginning to understand what the boys in the porn videos were talking about every time they got fucked hard. He loved this. He loved feeling Johnny's cock in his ass. He loved the feeling and the simple thought of if. It was making him feel closer to the edge.<br/>His fingers alone could never, ever, be able to produce a feeling like this. </p><p>"Mm, yeah... Gonna fill you up good, baby" Johnny's mind was hazed with pleasure and lust, and right now he didn't care for anything else except the chase for his own release. The president could walk into the room, and he wouldn't stop chasing his release for it.</p><p>He pistoned his hips faster into the smaller boy, earning more louder and high-pitched moans.</p><p>"Ah fuck~ Johnny..." Ten's voice cracked "I'm cumming!" Those were Ten's final words before he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he released in a long moan, painting the dark wall white with his release. "Fuck... Shit..."</p><p>Johnny was only seconds away himself from releasing. When he felt the younger clench around his cock, he let out a long moan and came deep inside the other.</p><p>He rode his orgasm out in shallow, slow thrusts until he felt overstimulated and had to pull out. Ten's well stretched hole was gaping, clenching and un-clenching around air, while Johnny's cum slowly started dripping out. It must have been the hottest thing Johnny had ever seen, and he wished he had his phone somewhere close so he could take a picture so he would never risk forgetting the sight.</p><p>Screw masturbating. Ten had just found a new, better hobby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>